


Story Slash

by jmtorres



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: First Time, Meta, Other, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-10
Updated: 2004-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the virginal Gen seduces Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Slash

**Author's Note:**

> This story was enabled by buggery, cadetdru, and jcalanthe.

The Gen was innocent and virginal, but had decided that, being fourteen posts of age, it was ready to explore its options. "Oh, Slash," said Gen breathily, "won't you please... initiate me?" Gen rested its introduction against Slash's, inviting a kiss.

Slash kindly pushed Gen away, saying, "I'm not sure you're ready for me. Why don't you see if Het is interested?"

Gen pouted. "But you're not inherently kinkier than Het! You only have NC-17 warnings because of all the homophobes," it protested.

Slash sighed. "I know," it lamented, "but I'm terribly afraid of what will happen if I'm found corrupting a minor."

Gen grabbed Slash by the denouement. "Besides, I like what I see." Gen reached down to feel Slash's rising action.

Slash jerked away in surprise. "Oh, Gen," said Slash, "this cannot be!"

Gen pulled out some suggestive dialogue, predicate slick with pre-slash. Slash reached out to enfold the dialogue in description, stroking the hard words. The staccato stutters smoothed into alliteration under Slash's touch.

"Does this mean...?" Gen asked hopefully.

"I cannot resist," Slash replied. "I've always had a weakness for chan."

Within paragraphs, Slash brought Gen to an explosive climax.

Gen blushed. "I didn't mean it to be over so quickly--"

"It's alright," said Slash, "I know you're only a vignette."

With gentle innuendo, Gen teased Slash to its own conclusion. Contented, Slash leaned back and put its epilogue up. Gen curled up happily beside Slash, tying a love knot in its disclaimer:

_This is a work of fiction--I don't actually think Elijah and Viggo are doing it, okay?_

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also archived on dreamwidth: http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/1233396.html


End file.
